justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moskau
Moskau 'by ''Dschinghis Khan, ''covered by ''Dancing Bros., is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancers ''' Man: *Red beret with yellow dots *Dark green military jacket with red shoulder pats *A mustache *Black pants with a cyan belt *Yellow boots. Woman: *Pigtails with colorful scrunchies *A sleeveless black jacket *Blue shirt *Long red skirt with red and yellow lines. *Red boots Background The background seems to be a scene of Moscow. There are traditional Russian buildings and there is ongoing snowfall. The overall background seems to resemble Rasputin's. Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves for the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Point to the right of the screen with your right hand while your left hand remains by your hip. (do it slowly) Gold Moves 2 and 3: Just open your arms like in the image. This is hard to get on the Wii. Goldmovemoskau1.png|Gold Move 1 Goldmovemoskau23.png|Gold Move 2 & 3 Mash-up There are two Gold Moves in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Kneel on your right knee and make a circle with your right arm.(Done with Crazy Christmas) '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. (Done with U Can't Touch This) Moskau Mashup GM1.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Moskau Mashup GM2.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 2 (U Can't Touch This) Mash-Up Moskau has a Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order(No Repeats): *Rasputin (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Starships (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) Trivia *This is the first song on Just Dance that is sung in German Language. The second was 99 Luftballons, from the same game. **Coincidentally, both are covered. *Some of the original dance moves for the song are used. *The man is dressed like he is French, and the girl is dressed like she is Italian. ** Neither of these are dressed Russian, which is strange for a song about Moscow. *On the Xbox 360, many more moves are counted for, not just the left arm and leg movements but the clapping and some arm movements are counted many more times than other consoles (including the Xbox One and PlayStation 4's camera). *At the end, the dancers do some moves from Rasputin. Gallery moskaujd2014.jpg moskau.jpg|Moskau Video Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Covered Category:Songs that are not english Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:70's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs released in 1979 Category:Unpopular Songs Category:20th Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Mashup Category:Familiar Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with no censored words Category:German Songs Category:Around-The-World Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Old Songs Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Classics Category:Non-English Songs